The God Helps Tomoe
by GP00
Summary: One-shot. Lemon. Rated M for a reason. I didn't realize how exhausted this storyline was until well, today. But I've had this sitting on my computer for a while now. Tomoe is in heat and Nanami does her best to help him, read on to find out what happens in my version.
_A/N: I do not own Kamisama Kiss or it's characters - much to my great sadness, all rights belong to the amazing Julietta Suzuki. I read the manga and am anxiously awaiting #21, but this one-shot coincides more-so with the anime._

* * *

Tomoe was in agony. Heat radiated throughout his body, it wouldn't be long now before the throbbing started. It had been 10 months since Nanami arrived at the temple and a year since his mating heat had hit. Not one to actually want to reproduce, he always locked himself away for the week, since the only time his sperm were viable was during the mating season. Mikage was always very understanding, allowing him time away from his duties until the worst of it had passed. However his only problem with repeating his usually process, was Nanami and her bad habit of getting herself into trouble. Not only did he absolutely not want to tell Nanami what was happening but with his feelings for her being so intense, he was nervous to even get anywhere near her. It was bad enough he could smell her from his room, her scent was everywhere throughout the temple and it made him hard as stone. His cock throbbed just thinking of her and breathing her in.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Tomoe, are you going to come out today?"

"Go away!" He said with a growl.

Nanami huffed, Tomoe could be extremely trying sometimes. "Mizuki and the wil-o' the whisps went on an errand, they're going to the grand temple. So they might not be back for a while."

When he didn't respond, she tapped her foot impatiently then asked "Are you going to start you shrine duties?"

"No! I said go away."

Nanami paused for a minute, starting to worry. "Tomoe is something wrong?"

Tomoe groaned. She was so close, not only did his cock throb but his whole body coiled with tension.

"Nanami, I'm not feeling well." Tomoe said thinking it would appease her and she'd leave, finally giving him some respite. Never did he'd think she'd just barge in.

"Tomoe, you're flushed and covered in sweat!" She moved closer and put her hand on his forehead, her breasts a hairsbreadth away from his face. When he visibly shuttered, Nanami grew even more worried not aware it was her proximity making Tomoe worse.

"Please." He said weakly, more to himself but Nanami heard him anyway.

"You're burning up. I'm going to run you a bath, hang on." Nanami said rushing from the room.

Tomoe fought the urge to go after her and pin her down. A bath might help for a second but impregnating her would definitely make his pain go away. What the fuck was he thinking, his traitorous body was overtaking his mind. Impregnate her, seriously – stupid animal instincts!

Nanami came rushing back into the room, helping him up and to the bathroom, Tomoe didn't even bother stripping as he sunk right into the water fully clothed. Nanami was afraid to leave Tomoe alone in the bathroom for too long, so she quickly ran to her room and put on her bathing suit. When she came back Tomoe hadn't moved. He was shocked when she'd returned, even more so when he saw what she was wearing.

"Oh, Tomoe. Here let me help you!" She said getting in the tub, grabbing a sponge and sprinkling cool water on his neck, head and shoulders. Tomoe trembled, Nanami's breasts rubbed against his arms and chest as she sponged the water onto him. She straddled one of his thighs, her most intimate part rubbing across his leg as she moved to sponging cool water on the other side of his face, neck and arm. 'This is absolute torture,' he thought as his hands gripped the sides of the tub and his nails scored into the wood.

"Nanami, please stop." Tomoe panted, he was going to have to tell her or else he would fuck her as his body demanded he do so.

"But Tomoe, you're sick." She said sitting back, putting her weight on his thigh and fidgeting with the sponge.

"I'm not Nanami, not in the way humans get sick. You know I'm a kitsune yokia, well once a year we go into heat."

"Heat? Like a fever?"

"No, heat like mate, fuck, impregnate."

Nanami looked shocked at his language but then she saw Tomoe tremble again while a drop of water dripped from his nose. He was obviously miserable and in serious pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help Tomoe?"

"Do you know what you're asking?" He said with a fierce growl.

"No, not really. I just hate seeing you this way."

"Nanami, please! Please go before I do something we both regret." Tomoe sounded pitiful. He never begged and yet here he was still trying to look after her when he needed to be taken care of, feeling embolden by that she knew what she had to do. Tomoe would do anything for her, so now it was time she proved she'd do the same for him.

She gently placed her hand on his arm and asked, "Where does it hurt Tomoe? Show me, I really want to help."

He groaned in frustration. Thinking to scare her off, he grabbed her hand and put it on his cock over the material of his clothes.

For a few second neither one of them moved, Nanami looked so unsure of what to do, making eye contact for a second before breaking away with a bright red blush staining her cheeks. "This is all I have to do?" She finally asked, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

When it seemed she wouldn't back down, Tomoe moved his hand over hers showing her the motions she needed to make. His head fell back, his eyes rolling up in pleasure as Nanami's small hand began rub his length up and down through his robe unassisted.

"Oh Nanami! Yes!" Tomoe said through gritted teeth, bucking into her hand.

Nanami, feeling more sure of what she was doing, slipped her hand into his robe and grabbed ahold of his length, slowly pumping up and down.

He couldn't stop himself from crying out. "Please harder." He begged.

Nanami couldn't help herself, she gripped him tighter and the sound that came out of Tomoe's chest made Nanami want to rub herself against Tomoe's leg. She'd never felt this warm before, the cool bath doing nothing to hinder fire building inside her, rapidly becoming an inferno. All she could theorize was that maybe being this close to Tomoe while in heat was effecting her as well. She watched him as his head was still thrown back in ecstasy, his white neck presented before her. She couldn't help herself, she wondered what he tasted. She slowly and ever so gently brushed her lips against the pulse point on Tomoe's neck. Her tongue coming out almost on it's own accord to lick the large vein that bulged there, while she continued to pump hard and fast on his male part.

His head came up, as he moved away, the look in Tomoe's eyes stopped Nanami's hand motions completely. The only way to describe it was utterly and completely feral. Tomoe's eyes glowed, deep and dark violet. Nanami knew she was in trouble but she wasn't afraid. Tomoe sniffed the air and whatever he smelled pleased him very much as a wicked smile spread across his face.

Tomoe roughly grabbed her and swept her up into his arms. Using his yokia speed, he swiftly moved them through the temple and into his sleeping chamber. His bed was a nest of sorts, pillows piled around in a circle and the mattress looked as fluffy as a cloud. His wet clothes were carelessly thrown in a corner. She was tossed on his bed. And before she could process what was happening, he was standing magnificently naked in front of her. His muscles taut and buldged as he moved towards he on the bed, stalking her as if she were his prey. It was impossible not to notice the male part of him was pointed directly at her; large, long and thick. He was surprisingly hairless except for his tail that swished around in excitement.

"You're mine Nanami. I love you and now I'm going to make you my mate."

Nanami swallowed deeply, nervous energy flowing off her in waves. Her apprehension only seemed to make Tomoe more mindless with need.

"Tomoe, I – " She was cut off when Tomoe swiftly moved on top of her, pinning her down with a fierce kiss. This was much different than the familiar contract kiss, his tongue pushed past her lips and invaded her mouth tangling with hers. Nanami growing bold, forced his tongue to retreat as she explored his mouth. Her tongue caught the tip of one of his canines. It slightly stung but she didn't let that stop her from continuing the kiss.

Tomoe upon tasting her blood, drove his hips into the cradle of her thighs. He sucked on her tongue, relishing the taste of her blood as it called out to the predatory heart beating within him. He broke the kiss and used his claws to shred the bathing suit from her body. He needed her naked now.

"Nanami, you're so beautiful." Tomoe whisper reverently, taking in her naked form.

Her small ruby red nipples puckered, as the cool air hit her still damp skin. Tomoe bent his head down and teased each one with his tongue licking a path back and forth until Nanami was gasping for breath. The small patch of brown hair glistened with bathwater and her woman's heat. He could smell that her body not only wanted him but was completely ready for him, firing his blood. This seemingly weak, silly human woman turned his world on it's axis. He'd grown to admire her greatly and love her deeply, her tenacity and good nature making her so much more than an average human, she deserved her God status. His instincts screamed out, demanding he make her his, forever.

"Nanami, can I mark you as mine?"

Nanami lost her breath. Tomoe had said she was beautiful and now he wanted to mark her as his.

"Yes Tomoe, I am yours." She said quietly, meaning it with every fiber of her being.

Tomoe kissed her until her lips felt swollen and trailed sweet tender kisses down her neck. He rubbed his male part up and down her slit thrusting his hips, her body open and her center weeping for him. At the same time that she felt him start to enter her below, his teeth dug into the flesh of her neck. He broke her hymen while his fangs deeply embedded themselves in her neck. It hurt! Nanami cried out in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. Tomoe swiped his tongue over the bite marks, stopping the blood with his saliva.

"Nanami, my mate, breath for me. I promise it won't hurt anymore." He said as kissed her tears away.

Tomoe slowly started to move. The forward and retreat motion still hurt at first but as she relaxed, she felt her body beginning to move on its own, instinctively matching him stroke for stroke. Her insides began to quicken, clenching down around his male part, as he changed the angle and hit a very sensitive spot.

Tomoe hissed as Nanami's body began to come alive around him. He couldn't stop himself from taking her harder and harder. Her body seemed to only beg for more. This woman was ruining him, never had Tomoe ever felt this way, so complete, so at home. She was truly taming the wild fox. As his orgasm approached Tomoe found himself holding back, drawing hers out. He wanted to feel her pulse around him, to show her the pleasure in mating and for her to find her release with him.

"Nanami, let go. Come with me." He whispered in her ear before kissing her deeply, while grinding his hips down deep and hard against her pussy, angling himself so he could hit that extremely sensitive spot over and over again.

Nanami broke away from the kiss as she finally understood what Tomoe meant about letting go, the moan coming out loud and ragged from her lips. Her head fell back on its own accord, while her thighs began to shake as her insides quivered around Tomoe's male part.

Tomoe couldn't hold back as Nanami's orgasm started, he gritted his teeth and growled as he lost himself inside her. Her cunt milking his cock, as he drained every last drop of his seed inside her pulsating channel.

This woman is now his one and only mate. There was no going back, no matter where she went he'd follow, in life and in death.

"Nanami, I love you." He said looking deeply into her eyes, gently cupping her face in hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips

"I love you too, Tomoe." She replied with a sweet smile that was just for him.

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! I love love love Kamisama Kiss! This is the manga/anime that got me into the whole culture/genre/life, now I'm manga/anime obsessed. While this isn't my first fanfac, it is my first 'really going into detail' lemon. My Fairy Tail fanfic will eventually be all kinds of lemony goodness but as of now it's more... a slice of a lemon - btw if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga, Fairy Tail is AMAZING. Idk, I'm super nervous and feel all awkward now. Annnd this is me sitting making it even more awkward and freaking the fuck out while saying Happy Reading! Oh, feel free to review and let me know what you think, reviews massively help me as writer, (the good, the bad, the ugly - gimmie watcha got and give it to me straight) and like the nerd that I am, I print out and save all of them. Thanks for reading my work :)_


End file.
